legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 January 2013
03:31 Because there is nothing to talk about. 03:32 INVALID ARGUE 03:32 Potato is a feeling. Your argument is invalid. 03:33 my favorite number of the color alphabet is potato. 03:34 Mine too. 03:34 BBL. 03:34 D 03:34 03:39 whats the diference between the spider boss and the spider queen? 03:44 nothing reallly 05:22 so 05:08 Hi WikiBot! 05:08 Guess what? 05:09 I got my own laptop! 05:09 3rd Getn Intel Core i7 05:09 Dual Intel and nVidia GPUs 05:10 Intel HD 4000 Intergrated, and nVidia GeForce GT 630M 2GB Discrete 05:10 Windows 8 (it's not that bad) 05:10 Numpad 05:10 DVD Drive 05:10 Webcam 05:10 USB 3.0 05:10 Beats Audio. 05:10 It's awesome! 05:10 I'm on it right now, trying to set it all up. 05:11 Well, GTG now. Bye! 09:52 Hey guys. 10:39 Yellow 10:39 10:42 Hi 10:45 sup 10:45 http://www.majhost.com/gallery/Ariistuujj/Stuff/MoreStuff/tnsupdate.png 10:45 http://www.majhost.com/gallery/Ariistuujj/Stuff/MoreStuff/tnsupdater.png 10:46 Myth dats awersome! 11:03 Ohey guys! 11:04 How's it going? 11:09 Hi. 11:09 Heya, guys. What's up? 11:10 The sky. 11:10 Of course. 11:14 hai 11:14 Hello, HBB. 11:16 How's everyone doing? 11:16 11:17 Fine, how are you doing? 11:22 I'm pretty good. 11:22 Just depressed about Lego Universe again. xD 11:25 Okay. 11:35 Hoia 11:35 Hello, Polturgighst. 11:35 ooooh hunter been buisy skinning 11:35 I like professs new skin 11:36 OMg I have one xD 11:36 Wait, have one what? :3 11:37 Mc skin 11:37 Oh Hello 11:37 R U New? 11:37 Retuning? 11:37 I'm new to the Wiki if that's what you mean. 11:37 yes 11:38 Welcome to the wiki, Toadboyblue. 11:38 Thanks. 11:38 Welcome 11:38 I've been following the wiki since the days of LU, but I finally decided to join. 11:38 WELCOME! 11:38 Im Polt 11:39 Nice to meet you Polt. 11:39 Just call me Toad if you like. 11:40 ok 11:40 there may already be a toad from the old days 11:40 Well, I guess that makes me the Toad from the new days. 11:41 Apparently so. 11:41 Yes 11:43 hey 11:43 Hi 11:43 Hello, Super. 11:43 well 5 more days 11:43 till? 11:43 11:43 Oh 11:43 O_O 11:43 yes..... 11:43 D;: 11:43 Indeed... 11:44 D': 11:44 Yup. 11:44 I still can't believe it's gone. 11:44 yes..... 11:44 sure is sad :'( 11:45 I don't realze how fun it was till I actualy try to remember 11:45 I feel the same way. 11:45 same 11:45 Thes a Greef That Can't Be Spoken 11:45 it wouldnt be the same without your friends though 11:45 At least we have two new Lego MMOs too look forword to. 11:45 Thes a Pain Gose On And On 11:45 It's better to have played it and had this happen than to never have had it at all. 11:46 yus 11:46 Amen. 11:46 Like Chip here 11:46 wait two i thought it was one 11:46 which still aludes me why you r here 11:46 Apparently, they are making an entire MMO just for Chima. 11:46 We know 11:46 As well as the one for Minifigs. 11:46 oh 11:46 I was just telling that to Super. 11:47 it still wont be the same 11:47 We have nown sece the day they were anounced 11:47 Hmmm... Anyone know how to open .gfx files? 11:47 Even before 11:47 gtx.... 11:47 gfx 11:47 try an opening program 11:47 I'm not laughing. 11:47 They have programs just for opening files? 11:47 yes 11:47 they do 11:48 well i think i will prob play the one MMO about the minifigures 11:48 Don't say that 11:48 HAVE 11:48 AN 11:48 OPEN 11:48 mind 11:48 but i will try the chima too 11:48 :l 11:49 :l 11:49 Doesn't Notepad++ open .gfx files? 11:49 It does for me... 11:49 you know we still don't know anything about them realy 11:49 you can't judge before hand 11:49 True 11:50 :l true but just saying i might like the minifigure one 11:50 the most 11:50 Aren't they planning a 2013 beta release? 11:50 11:50 emphasis on MIGHT 11:50 Hasn't been stated 11:50 no on enoes for shure 11:50 Hi Mini 11:50 a guy thinks they will release it in 7 days :l 11:51 Hello, MiniTheFig. 11:51 IF THEY DID 11:51 I thought I read that somewhere... It was probably just a rumor. 11:51 I WOULD 11:51 i dont believe it though 11:51 11:51 words can't express 11:51 you would blow up 11:51 SSSSSsssssssss 11:51 BOOM 11:51 Anyone know how to open .gfx files? 11:51 Hi HBB 11:52 Hello, HBB. 11:52 No 11:52 sry 11:52 try an opening program 11:52 I believe Notepad++ opens them. 11:52 try to go to source 11:52 I'm on a Mac. 11:52 Ah 11:52 Good 11:52 Oh. 11:52 I know then I belive 11:53 possibly 11:53 WALL-E 11:53 Okay, shoot. 11:53 what version? 11:53 r u? 11:53 10.6.8 11:53 WALL-E 11:53 11:53 My exact version 11:53 Right click on the file 11:53 Compress 11:53 open again 11:54 it might open a folder 11:54 some do on that version 11:54 brainfreeze 11:54 i cant understand any of that 11:55 11:55 i stoopid 11:55 No, you just didn't uderstand that. 11:55 It just copies all the files, I just need to know how to view the animated graphics for them. 11:55 hmm 11:55 right clikc 11:55 Open 11:55 Open With 11:56 try preview 11:57 Nope. 11:57 ok 11:57 try any program 11:57 Igtg 11:57 guys plus what if the new MMO might close? 11:57 got to apply for somthing 11:57 No. 11:57 afk 11:57 Bye, Polturgighst. 11:58 how do you pronowns polturgighst? 11:59 so lets talk about fun stuff 11:59 toad 11:59 Yes? 11:59 11:59 nothin 11:59 11:59 Fun, I love nothin. 11:59 jk 2013 01 25